The present invention relates to apparatus designed to carry various articles about the belt, waist, pocket or pants.
The prior art discloses a number of devices to perform this function. Many of these devices seem to have been designed for a specific purpose in mind. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,453,696 is a clip for holding neckties. U.S. Pat. No. 3,763,646 is device for securing a timepiece to a belt. U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,826 is a holster releasably secured to a belt wherein the holster has a pocket member for a gun. U.S. Pat. No. 4,771,927 is a cordless phone holder having a clip secured to a belt and U.S. Pat. No. 4,953,770 shows a clip that could be attached to a shirt pocket or a belt for securing a cue holder. Common to all these fastening devices is the use of hook and ply material such as velcro for fastening the desired material to the clip.
The present invention is directed to a carrying device for various semi-flat non-porous articles such as transistor radios, baby monitors, cordless phones, tools, etc. The device of this invention can also be attached at the customary areas such as a belt, pocket, waist band or pants, is of very simple design, and requires no accessories for attachment other than what is present on the device itself.